The Ultimate Colloseus
by RyuHll
Summary: The wanderer thought his love would come back.But one more colloseus stands against it.This one, a lot more powerful.It is complete!Sorry it says chapter 6 instead of chapter 5, but I forgot.
1. Chapter 1:Another Colloseus

**The Ultimate Colloseus**

**Another Colloseus**

The wanderer successfully defeated the last colloseus. He was sent back to Dormin like the other 15 times. He looks at the statues. The last crumbles to signal your victory.

"I can resurect the woman now", Dormin says in an english translation. As a bright light shines upon Mono, the crumbled colloseus statues rumble. They all form back into a new creature. "What?", Dormin yells,"This one blocks my power!None should be that powerful!" The wanderer looks at the new statue. It looks like the first colloseus except it has wings.There is a symbol on its chest. There is hair on it like the previous ones, but not as much. It looks like it is the toughest, fastest, and hardest to climb yet.

"Fine", the wanderer said. He whistles and Argo, his horse, gallops up. He gets on and rides off. He holds his sword up, but it is too cloudy to see any light. His sword is too dim to show him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This was a really short chapter, but the next few will be longer.


	2. Chapter 2:The Chase and the First Fight

**Chapter 2:The Search, the Chase, and the First Fight**

The wanderer looked to see if he could find it, but found nothing. Finally, he found a cave, but it didnt seem like anything was there. He went in and found a sword. It is nothing he thought. Then he heard a roar from outside.He rode out and saw the gigantic creature fly off. He chased it east. It looked back and saw the wanderer riding at him, his sword ready. It roared and changed course to fly north. It dived down into a lake, but rose back into the air and went back south. The wanderer was persistant. He continued following it until he reached the temple.

"The colloseus is here!", Dormin yelled,"Kill it!" The colloseus flew off again and the wanderer gave chase once again. He came to a cliff and the colloseus flew off. The wanderer took out his bow and shot at its wings. It roared and turned back. It charged at him, but the wanderer grabbed its wing and they flew off together. Argo followed them. The colloseus eventually went so high, Argo couldnt see his master. The colloseus roared as the wanderer looked for a weak spot. It threw him off and he fell onto a cliff. The colloseus roared in a tone that sounded like laughter.

"You are persistant!", it yelled,"I may have fun with you!"

"It talks?", the wanderer yelled in shock. The colloseus blew its wings at him and he flew back.

"I talk and I am the ultimate colloseus!", it yelled,"I have no name, but you may call me Ultima!" Ultima charged and hit him with its wing. The wanderer flew into a rock wall. The wanderer tried to crawl into a small crevice in the rock wall. The colloseus blew it foward, causing more injuries as the wanderer scratched against the rock walls of the crevice. He started crawling until he got to the other side of the crevice. He got out and started staggering toward the temple. Argo trotted up, its black mane flowing, and the wanderer got on. Almost as soon as he got on, everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3:Upgrading and the Second Fight

**Chapter 3:Upgrading and the Second Encounter**

The wanderer awoke at the temple.He still felt pain from the battle."That hurt", he muttered.

"So you are awake?", Dormin's voice boomed,"You need a better sword!I have heard of one in a cave around here!"The wanderer whistled for Argo and took off.He rode for a while before he found the cave.He went in and saw the sword was shining brightly in the dark cave.

"So you found the sword?", said a voice in his head.

"Where are you?", the wanderer yelled.He grabbed the sword and twirled around.There was a man in a black coat and pants.

"It does not matter...All that does is, you cannot win against this foe", he said,"You need a plan!"The wanderer charged at him, but he disappeared."I can help."He twirled around and slashed, but the man moved again."Is that a no?"

"Fine, how do I win?", he finally said.The man appeared behind him and took his arrows."Hey!", the wanderer yelled.The man appeared in front of him.He made the arrows surge with arrows.

"Five are Light Arrows", he said,"Shoot them to the sky to open the clouds.Once you find Ultima, shoot one at his face, chest, and wings."The wanderer took his arrows and started to leave."Shoot its wings with fire arrows to burn them off and stab the top of its head."The wanderer took off with this info.He shot an arrow up and the clouds left.He pointed the sword up and saw it was to the north.Argo galloped hard.They made it there in 10-20 minutes to get there and he saw the giant mass ahead.

"Come to me!", Ultima yelled.The wanderer pulled out a Light Arrow and shot at its head.The beast opened its mouth and swallowed the arrow."Hah!", it yelled,"Is that it?"

"Never believe strangers when doing something **this** critical", a voice from behind came. The wanderer turned around and saw the old man who was supposedly helping him.The wanderer slashed at him, but missed.The man was now on Ultima.He sinks into Ultima as it laughs.

"So you believed the subordinate?", it yelled.The wanderer charges at it and the Colossus flew up.It ran off to the south leaving the wanderer with these words."Ask Dormin if you so desire to win!"


	4. Chapter 4:The Final Battle

**Chapter 5:The Final Battle**

The wanderer rode out and saw the beast flying.The beast landed in front of him at the sight of him.He chuckles.

"So you have gotten more powerful?", Ultima asked.The beast flies up and flies off.The wanderer has Argo gallop after it.They rode for a good five minutes before they reached a cliff.Argo stopped and neighed as the colossus landed on a pillar out in the lake."Come at me if you are so great!", Ultima shouted.

"Damn!", the wanderer shouted,"How does the power of Light help me with this?"A path of light formed between the pillar and the main land.The wanderer grinned and began running toward Ultima.It laughed.

"Finally!", it yelled,"A worthy opponent!"The beast blew fire at the wanderer, but the wanderer dove and it went over him.Ultima laughed in delight and the wanderer continued on. He reached the colossus and stabbed its legs.It roared in pain and took off.The wanderer grabbed the hair on its leg and saw several spots light up.One on its right leg, one on its left leg, one on each wing, and one on the back.The wind was forcing him to lose his grip as he climbed for the left leg.

"You stupid beast!", the wanderer yelled as he stabbed the spot,"You will dread the day you challenged me!"The colossus headed for a cave.It seemed too tight for Ultima to make it through.The wanderer grinned.He poked the shining spot on its leg just enough to get it stuck and moved around to the back of the leg.The colossus rammed its leg and the sword gushed straight through to the other side.It roared in pain again and the wanderer took the sword up again.

"You damn fool!", the colossus roared.The wanderer jumped to the other leg and stabbed through the second spot.The creature now only had three spots remaining.The wanderer was thrown off as Ultima did a back flip.He tied string to the sword and chucked it.It got Ultima's wing's spot and dragged the wanderer along with it.The beast roared and started falling.

"This is it!", he yelled.The wanderer got close enough for his sword and threw it at the other wing.The wanderer grabbed the colossus's hair on its leg and took the sword back once again.They were dangerously close to the ground by now.The wanderer jumped for the lake as Ultima crashed down to the ground.Ultima rose back up as the wanderer staggered out of the water.He charges and the colossus blows fire at him.The wanderer blocks it with a wave of his sword.He chucked the sword at its chest and used light to boost it.It went straight through its chest, hitting the spot on its back.It roared and collapsed.The wanderer grinned and began walking away.

"Fool!", it yelled at him.He turned to see the creature standing, but barely alive.The wanderer rush him and jumped up on to its arm that whipped at him.Then he jump up to his shoulder and held his sword up.The light shined to the head.He jumped to the head and stabbed.It roared in pain, but was not dead.The wanderer grinned.

"Any last words?", he said mockingly.

"Go to hell!", it yelled.The wanderer jumped on to the handle of his sword, shooting it down into its skull.It collapsed and the wanderer retrieved his sword.Argo galloped up and the wanderer got on.He took off for the temple for what he hoped was the last time.


	5. Chapter 5:Finally, the end

**Chapter 6:Finally...The End**

The wanderer came up to the temple, bloody sword in hand."I have returned!", he shouted.

"Finally, it is done!", Dormin boomed,"Your loved one can now be revived!"

"What did you mean by stop your suffering?", the wanderer asked.

"He is my greatest enemy in the human life", Dormin replied,"He was evil, I was good." The wanderer listened intently."When I killed him, we both died", Dormin continued,"He became a colossi and I became a god."The wanderer was shocked and had a new question.

"Were all the colossi evil warriors?", he asked now.

"Most", Dormin replied,"Some were evil creatures, but anyway, your loved one shall be revived!"A light shined on her and at first nothing happened.Then her skin grew less pale and her fingers twitched.The wanderer's eyes grew in excitment.

"Thank you Dormin!", he yelled.His lover got up and ran to him.They embraced each other."Mono", the wanderer whispers,"I have missed you so much."Mono kissed him and Dormin chuckled.

"I am very happy for you", Dormin said,"I thank you for setting me free."

"I thank you too, Dormin", he said,"You will always be remembered!"Mono looked up, giving her thanks too.There was a huge flash and Dormin's voice faded.

"Thank you, wanderer", his fading voice said.He called Argo and he and Mono got on. They embraced eachother again and kissed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That is it.Hoped you liked it.Please R&R.


End file.
